everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Xiao-Li Hua
Xiao-Li Hua (sometimes written as Hua Xiao-Li) [he/him] is a 2018-introduced and all-around character. He is the oldest child and only son of the current generation's Hua Mulan (''Xiu-Ying Hua'')'' from the Chinese poem ''The Ballad of Hua Mulan, written by Guo Maoqian. In destined roles, Xiao-Li is the successor to one of the Army Generals while his younger sister, Mei-Xiang Hua, is set to take their mother's role as the next Mulan. He is also an Alumnus of Ever After High. If Xiao-Li was attending Ever After High during the Rebel Movement, he would align with the Royals, as he is happy with his destiny, having no issues. He would still support the other sides. History Before Attending Ever After High Childhood & Preadolescence Born in Faetong, China Xiao-Li was the first-born son of Xiu-Ying and Zhang Wei. Four years later, his younger sister Mei-Xiang was born. Shortly before Mei-Xiang's birth, Zhang passed away unexpectedly, leaving Xiu-Ying a single mother to two children. Attending Ever After High Freedom Year TBA Legacy Year TBA Yearbook Year TBA Fourth Year TBA After Ever After High Post-Graduation A few years later, Xiao-Li's girlfriend of four thee years, Kaelyn Charming, became pregnant and now the two are expecting their first child. Characteristics Personality & Traits * Well mannered and respected elders and teachers. * He's the son of Mulan, of course, he's going to enjoy sword fighting - and he enjoys it as he and sister bond with it * Was a jock and still loves sports * Protective and proud of his family will do anything to honor them. * Dude, he'has extensive knowledge on military tactics - his mother is Mulan, hello! * Honestly, is considering joining the military so he has a well-paying job for when his and Kaelyn's baby is born but is unsure at the moment about that * TBC Physical Appearance Xiao-Li is told to be an exact copy of his deceased father, Zhang Wei. He long black hair which he keeps in a low ponytail, and sharp amber eyes. He has a slightly tanned skin tone due to spending long hours in the sun back home in China and is rather tall for his age, standing six foot one. Hobbies & Interests Sword Fighting Xiao-Li was trained in sword fighting by his mother and is extremely skilled in it. He is always seen practicing so he doesn't fall out of skill. Horseback riding Also taught by mother, Xiao-Li is a very skilled horseback rider. If he wanted, he probably could do tricks while riding Ping, his horse. But, doesn't want to try it. Video Games While it doesn't seem like it, Xiao-Li really does enjoy video games. He finds it relaxing and also helping him with planning things. In war, he'll have to change things quickly if something goes wrong. Powers & Abilities Skillset * Swordsmanship: Xiao-Li is highly skilled in the art of the sword, having been taught by his mother. He also inherited his Uncle's sword that he used in battle. * Horseback riding: Also taught by his mother, Xiao-Li is a skilled horseback rider. He was also taught how to care for a horse since he got Ping at a young age. * Strategy planning: Through playing his video games, Xiao-Li is able to plan things rather quickly. He can also change a plan should something change, which was thanks to him playing video games. * Multilingual: Born in China, Xiao-Li knows how to speak and write in Chinese and English. He tends to speak Chinese when he gets annoyed or irritated. * Athleticism: Due to the training his mother gave him growing up, Xiao-Li is highly athletic. Fairy Tale - The Ballard of Mulan How the Story Goes : Main article: Hua Mulan How Does Xiao-Li Come Into It? Despite being Xiu-Ying's firstborn, Xiao-Li does not inherit the Mulan legacy as he is male. Rather, he was given the legacy of one of the Army Generals, the same as his Uncle Shan. Opinions on Destiny TBA Parallels TBA Education Class-ics Schedule Freedom Year Unknown Legacy Year Unknown Yearbook Year Unknown Classic Year Period 1: Chemythsey Period 2: Hero Training Period 3: Grimmnastics Period 4: Science and Sorcery Period 5: Storytelling 101 Period 6: Arts and Craft Hextracurricular Activities TBA Quotes TBA Trivia * Xiao-Li is a Chinese name meaning "Intellectual". ** Xiao-Li is sometimes spelled "Xiaoli" and also "Xiao Li" * Xiao-Li loves any kind of Chinese food but really likes Spicy dishes. ** Oddly, the driver cannot stand spicy Chinese Food. Notes * Xiao-Li was originally named "Shun Zhang" and the son of Ye Xian. It was later changed. Category:Shadows' characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Ballad of Hua Mulan Category:Chinese Category:Alumni Category:Royals